I Don't Love You Too
by Darcicy
Summary: DMHG - Draco reflects on the troubled relationship.  Is he man enough to get over the insignificant things?  A/U, OOC.  COMPLETE  Please r&r. :


**For anyone out there that doesn't know who Olly Murs is, shame on you;) I love him. He's such a cutie… and a beautiful voice!**

**I hope you guys like this DMHG fic. Apparently writing oneshot song fics is my new ficaddiction!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.  
>I do not own the music that is represented in this fic. That belongs to Olly Murs. I wish Olly belonged to me.<strong>

_**Music suggestion – I Don't Love You Too – Olly Murs  
>Link as follows, remove all spaces – <strong>__**http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= LN3CwCB6cHE**__**\**_

_**-.-**_

_Stop being such a coward and get your ass back in there,_ I think to myself as I stand outside the house that I share with my girlfriend of four years. After we'd set aside our differences, we found out that we actually don't have that many of them. In fact, we are so much alike that it's scary. It's also what's caused me to be standing outside of our shared house, wondering how I am going to do this.

I know that I can just walk in and pretend everything is back to normal. No, we are both too stubborn to admit that we were wrong, at least to the other. I have no problem admitting that I let my temper get the better of me last night. I'll never tell her that, but I have no problem saying it to myself.

When I woke up at on my best friend's sofa this morning, his teenage daughter had waked me by playing her music on full blast. That's when I heard the song that I just had to smile because it described my relationship so damn perfectly.

_It's the morning after last night  
>I got in late and you were up for a fight<em>

Boy's night out. We've been doing it since we left school. Once a month we get together, go out for a dragon steak and proceed to go to a muggle bar and "shoot the shit" as the Juggle's put it. It's our one night that we all get away from our other halves and don't have to worry about them reacting the wrong way to what we say.

However, when I stumbled in the door this morning at fifteen minutes past two, my other half was still awake. I know that she hadn't waited up for me; she never does that, so I was curious as to why she was awake. I walked into the living room where she had that damn muggle contraption of hers on. The tellervision, is that what it's called? Whatever.

I walked over and sat beside her and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. Before I could however, she pushed me off of her and gave me a dirty look.

"You reek of lager and cigars. And…" she leaned in and took a sniff, "Coco Chanel! Why the hell do you smell like woman's perfume?"

She was furious. I knew it. I completely forgot about my teasing Blaise about the perfume he'd bought his wife, Pansy, for her birthday. I had taken the bottle from his pocket and sprayed it on myself and done impressions of Pansy. Fuck.

I began to explain this to her. She had no reason to not believe me. In the four years that we've been together, I'd never done anything to make her even the least bit sceptical or wary of my being completely monogamous with her.

She countered and said there was a first for everything. I knew then that she was in a bad mood. We hadn't had a good fall out in about six months. It looked like this was going to be it. I knew I had to retaliate.

_Oh, I brought up some things that you didn't like._

Before we began seeing each other officially, or on a regular basis even, we had slept together. The sexual tension was so high that it couldn't have been cut with the sharpest of knives. I acted on it first and she complied easily. We admitted to our mutual feelings for each other and had decided to give it a try. We both came with baggage, her with an ex husband and two children, myself with an ex-wife and a son.

Now, after that first night, she had a run-in with her ginger-haired ex husband. I don't know all the specifics of the matter, but I know that they slept together. I know I had no claim over her, but it still irked me when she came clean with me the next day. And it still irritates me, in fact. So much so, that I had brought it up. Big mistake.

"What the fuck, Draco. Like you and Astoria still don't have feeling for each other at all? It was ONCE, almost four and a half years ago. We were drunk and officially not even divorced yet! We both knew it was a mistake afterwards. GOD! You can be such a drama queen sometimes!" she screeched at me, her cinnamon eyes growing darker with fury.

I am not a drama queen; I was simply stating a mere fact that she's the one that has done something to 'taint' the trust in the relationship. She reacted and blew it out of proportion.

It doesn't matter if I shouldn't have mentioned it or not.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one yelling at the top of my lungs. I just wanted to prove that I was not cheating on you. You presumed I was without and proof or real reasoning."

She huffed. I know that she knew she had overreacted, but like I said, neither of us are the type of person to give in.

_You said get out  
>I said that I just might<em>

"I'm so sick of you making me look like the bad guy for one slip up before we were even together!" she yelled after a moment of sending daggers my way. "Just. UGH. I'm sick of this! Just get the fuck out!"

Her fury sent me over the edge. Between my anger, the amount of alcohol I had consumed and my lack of sleep all week, I was so fucking sick of her that I was more than happy to leave.

"FINE!" I yelled and collected my coat from the chair. I walked to the front door. "I think I will!"

I got onto the porch and Apparated to Blaise's, hoping he was still up. I needed another drink.

_Sometimes I feel like we're not gonna make it,_

Its times like these that I'm not sure what the point is anymore. We do nothing but irritate each other to no end. I mean, apart from when we're in the bedroom or having a decent conversation. Well actually, to be fair, we hardly ever have big fights. About every four months or so we get into a big fight. Usually it's over absolutely nothing. This seemed to be one of those nights, and although I knew we would work it out, I had gotten to the point where I was wondering what the point would be. What was the point to have fights just to keep ourselves going?

_Sometimes we act like we really hate this,_

Don't think that I'm the only one that's feeling this way. I bet you all of my galleons and then some that she is sitting curled up on the sofa, a glass of red wine in her hand with the bottle on the table in front of her, thinking the exact same sentiments as I am.

But we both know that we'll work it out soon enough. We always do.

I just HATE that she's like this. I really fucking do.

_But we couldn't replace this_

I'm pretty sure that our relationship is one in a million. Even the twisted relationship between Pansy and Blaise isn't as special as ours is.

_Let's face it, it's true  
>Yeah, we can both be cruel<br>Yeah, we could both be fools_

We've already been over the fact that I may have somewhat, in a small, miniscule even, way may have possibly started this argument. I'm not the only semi-guilty one here.

In fact, she instigates a lot of them, I'll have you know. The last one it was HER that got upset and mentioned that I hadn't been supportive enough with her choice to quit working at the Ministry and pursue a career as a writer. I didn't know where she got that idea from but I simply asked her how. She told me it was because I missed her book signing the day before.

I missed her book signing because I was in the hospital. Three hours prior she pointed out a spot on my neck and said it looked a bit like Dragon Pox.

_I play that game as well as you  
>and you, you treat me the way you do<em>

And eye for an eye, isn't that the saying? She gives a low blow, so will I. I have no problem doing that. Sure it may be petty and childish, but it's fucking fun.

I secretly love getting her riled up. She's sexy as hell when she's angry. And the make-up sex is mind blowing.

_And act like you never knew  
>that I pretend that I don't love you too<br>Don't love you too  
>don't love you too<br>you know I do_

She said that once. That she didn't love me. I was so hurt and angry that I said it right back. The look on her face told me she knew I was lying, but I stuck my ground. She went with it. It is hilarious to think about now. After we'd finished making up from that particular fight, she told me that she knew how to read me like a book, and she knew that I'd been lying about not loving her.

The worst part was that I believed that she didn't love me.

_Why is it when we fight when you look your best_  
><em>I know it's hot but could you wear any less?<em>

One day, she was going out with her friend SheWeasel. It was SheWeasel's hen do. This was about three months into our relationship. Now, my girl has never been one to show off her body and I never really understood why. I love her body. A perfect hourglass figure and her skin tone is a gorgeous sun-kissed brown. On this particular night however, I had just finished cleaning up from the dinner I'd made for her at her place when she emerged from her bedroom wearing a skimpy little black shirt with a see through white vest top with a black and red bra underneath it. She looked hot as hell, and she even managed to pull the look off without looking like a total slut.

However, I'm possessive, and I don't like to share, so I asked her what the hell she thought she was doing wearing that. I think I also told her that there was no way that I would allow her to leave the house looking like that.

"I'm not your fucking property. You don't OWN me! You cannot tell me what I can and cannot wear, Draco. I'll wear and do what I want, when I want."

_Well I won't be there so who you trying' to impress?  
>You're making damn sure that I don't have to guess.<em>

This was another point in time that I brought up her one last night with her 'beloved' ex-husband. I got a bit jealous that she was going out and other men would see her like that. I can't fucking help it if I don't want other men ogling at my girl.

I was tempted to follow her when she left, but as if she sensed what I was thinking she spoke one more time.

"Don't you even dare think about it, Malfoy. If I so much as think that I see a flash of your blonde hair, I'll hex you into oblivion. You get your boys night's without my heckling you, so you can give me some time. I'll do what I want tonight, and don't you forget it!" She spun on her high heel and walked out the door.

_Sometimes I swear that we just wanna break  
>Sometimes I sweat that we're not gonna take it<em>

We've spoken about taking a break many times. Not so much anymore, but within the first year we did when we fought a bit more often. It always resulted in a fight that was resolved within three hours and half of that time was used for the make-up sex.

_Yeah, I might as well face it  
>we might as well face it<br>its true  
>Yeah we can both be cruel.<em>

Have I mentioned the time she got upset because I forgot her birthday? It just so happens that my mother passed away two weeks before. I was arranging the funeral and when the director asked me what date I wanted to hold it, I looked at the calendar on the wall. The 19th of September stood out at me so I picked that date without thinking.

She wasn't happy that I had chosen that date. When I tried to explain what happened, she just got even more upset because I had forgotten in the first place.

My mother had just died, don't I get a little bit of understanding.

_Yeah, we can both be fools_

The next day she'd apologized. Said she'd been a bitch for acting like that and that she should be more understanding and sympathetic. But since she'd not been able to help her parents after the war was finished, she was a bit sensitive about family matters. She tried to block out all emotions that reminded her of her parents.

Mark the day in history when we'd both said a significant apology to one another. I also apologized for being a complete twat and forgetting her birthday in the first place. I also said I'd make it up to her by taking her to Rome for a week. She made it up to me by giving me amazing blow jobs twice a day for that entire week in Rome.

_And you, you treat me the way you do  
>And act like you never knew<br>That I pretend that I don't love you too_

One night, I suggested that we end it once and for all. That obviously her love for me wasn't enough if she felt I was betraying her all the time.

Big mistake.

She then went on a rant about how I obviously don't love her if I can't deal with her insecurities from time to time. It was the longest lecture of my life. Seriously. She went on for four hours about it.

_We play the roles  
>Yeah we put on a show<br>Both of us act like we're ready to let go  
>But I know I'll miss it all<br>And it's too far to fall_

Like last night, when we are really fed up, we'll just act like we can't be asked anymore. As if we wouldn't be affected if we broke up. That the other can do as they please and the first won't give a flying fuck.

I know it's not true though. If I did ever lose her, I would do anything in my power to win her back. I refuse to let her go for real.

I left Blaise's before the song had finished. That last little bit I'd heard made me realize I had been an idiot.

So, here I am, staring at the front door, wondering what I'm about to say. Perhaps I should apologize? Take that hit on my pride to show her that I don't want to lose her. That sounds like a good plan doesn't it?

I take a deep breath before walking up the footpath. I open the door slowly to make sure she hasn't charmed it with any alarms or anything.

I breathe a sigh of relief to see that I can make it in safely. Then I walk towards the kitchen but stop before entering as I hear her singing at the top of her lungs. Not very well, might I add, although I wouldn't dare say that to her.

_You know it's true  
>Yeah, we can both be cruel<br>Yeah, we can both be fools  
>I play that game as well as you<br>And you, you treat me the way you do  
>And act like you never knew<br>That I pretend that I don't love you too  
>I don't love you too<br>I don't love you too  
>But I do, you know I do, yeah, yeah<br>You know that I, WOAH-OH-OH  
>You know that I, WOAH-OH-OH<br>You know that I do, I do love you._

As the song finishes, I peek around the corner and see that she's been dancing with her youngest, Hugo. Hugo's red hair always reminds me of Weasley. Ron Weasley, that is. Hermione's ex. Yes, Hermione fucking Granger.

The bane of my existence, yet the love of life.

I find that Hugo's hair colour isn't actually bothering me as it usually does. It normally reminds me of Hermione and Ron and them being together, but today, I smile at how happy they both seem. I walk into the kitchen and raise an eyebrow at them. Before they notice me however, Rose, who walked in through the back door, flicks her wand and the song starts again.

"Rose," Hermione scolds her daughter. "You aren't supposed to use your wand outside of school."

Rose shrugged and plopped herself in a chair. "Times have changed since you've been to school, mum. Things are different now. God, you're so old."

I chuckle at the twelve-year olds reply and stroll over to them.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask Rose. "Your mother is not old. And even though many things have changed, her ferocity is exactly the same. I suggest you do not get on her bad side." I raise an eyebrow at the teenage girl and smirk.

She rolls her eyes at me and opens her mouth to respond. But before she can reply my son walks into the room. I notice Rose blush and look away. I chuckle again before asking Scorpius what he's doing here.

"Mum sent me. She forgot she was supposed to meet someone in Paris this weekend so sent me here. She said she's sorry if it's an inconvenience. I could always stay at her place by myself."

"Don't be silly," Hermione laughed at him. "Breakfast is on the counter, help yourself."

I turn to look at my other half. The look she is giving me is unreadable. I don't know what to say to her in front of the kids so I smile at her and then go to get myself some breakfast.

I'll apologize when the kids aren't around. No use in dragging them into it.

"Mum, again!" Hugo insists, tugging on Hermione sleeve to get her to dance again.

Hermione laughs and picks up her son for a moment.

"Ooooufff, you're getting too big for that," she laughs as she set him down. Hugo didn't say anything, instead trying to twirl his mother around and began singing the words.

_Let's face it, it's true  
>Yeah, we can both be cruel<br>Yeah, we can both be fools_

Hugo continued to sing and dance and Hermione got herself out of his grips. She walks over to me with a funny look still on her face and takes my hand, leading me out of the kitchen.

Before she can say anything, I gently push her against the wall and kiss her so that she can't talk. I pull away after a moment.

"I'm sorry. You're right; I needed to let it go. And I think I have. I feel…. Different today. Things are going to be different starting now. I don't want to fuck this up."

Hermione raises an eyebrow at me and I expect another argument to start. Instead though she reaches up and grabs my collar, pulling me back down towards her. We begin making out in the corridor for a while, listening to Hugo belt out the words to that song the whole time, laughing at the irony of it all.

We finally pull away for a quick moment, our heavy panting the only sound as the song ends.

"Want to know a secret?" she asks with a smirk that could have rivalled my own.

"Go on then."

"Sometimes I do it just for the make-up sex," she smirks even more before giving me a seductive wink and leading me up the stair towards the bedroom.

Fuck, I love this woman._  
><em> 


End file.
